Purple
by Genitri
Summary: Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Ino sudah merasa cocok. [3/10]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **Purple [3/10]**

* * *

Ketika Ino akan masuk akademi, sang ayah memberinya petuah yang saat itu belum Ino mengerti. Beliau bilang _'Temukan warna ungu'_ , dan gadis cilik itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan.

Ketika akhirnya ia benar-benar memasuki sekolah, Ino bertemu dengan gadis kecil lain bernama Sakura. Ino menyukai warna musim semi di rambut Sakura, tapi ia tidak suka akan rasa persaingan yang berapi-api dalam diri si Haruno. Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali menjelajah.

Kemudian ia melihat Sasuke, bocah menarik yang seolah punya magnet hingga semua mata memandang setiap kali ia terlihat. Sasuke begitu dipuja, dielukan sepanjang hari. Ino mencoba bergabung dan ikut menyanjung Sasuke tapi sang pemuda nampak acuh tak acuh. Sasuke terasa begitu jauh, dan Ino tak berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkannya.

Lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan surai pirang. Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki yang urakan sedang tersenyum dari telinga sampai telinga. Naruto namanya. Si kuning berisik itu meminta maaf dengan berteriak dan anehnya Ino tidak merasa terganggu. Naruto begitu bersemangat dan meledak-ledak layaknya kembang api. Ino menyukainya, tapi ia merasa kalau berlama-lama di dekat kembang api itu tidak terlalu baik. Maka Ino lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk pergi.

Begitulah seterusnya. Ia bertemu dengan Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji, dan menurut Ino tidak ada yang cocok dengan dirinya. Yamanaka muda adalah gadis yang suka berubah-ubah, bahkan dia sendiri kadang tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Ino tidak menempatkan standar dalam berteman, namun ia juga tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang nantinya akan protes dengan perubahan _mood_ -nya yang mengesalkan.

Lelah berkeliling, kaki kecilnya berpijak di sudut ruangan. Ino memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi terdekat hingga akhirnya menyadari keberadaan bocah lain disana. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang memakan keripik kentang, dan dia tidak menghiraukan Ino.

Ino tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Hei, kau, siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tetap mengunyah dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah dunia tidak lebih besar dari sebungkus keripik di tangannya. Yamanaka muda merengut, pertama kalinya ia diacuhkan dengan tidak hormat.

"Aku bertanya padamu, gendut."

Barulah bocah itu menatap Ino. Dalam diam, namun penuh intimidasi. Ino menahan tawa melihatnya. Anak itu tampak lucu.

Ino mengulurkan tangan, memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan cara sopan. "Namaku Ino, siapa namamu?"

Tatapan intimidasinya—yang lucu—perlahan menghilang. Si calon teman baru membalas uluran tangan Ino, "Aku Chouji, dan jangan memanggilku gendut."

Ino tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Chouji. Dan kau memang gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut!"

"Lalu kau sebut apa timbunan lemak di perutmu ini, hm?" kata Ino sembari menusuk-nusuk perut Chouji dengan telunjuknya hingga anak itu tertawa.

"Hentikan, Ino. Rasanya geli."

Senyuman Ino semakin lebar. Chouji begitu polos dan murni, dan Ino menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul bocah lain diantara mereka. Dia adalah anak dengan rambut aneh seperti nanas. Wajahnya cemberut, ia memandang Ino dengan tatapan 'kau-ini-siapa-huh'.

"Chouji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si rambut nanas.

 _Oh, mereka sudah saling mengenal_ , pikir Ino. Dan status 'kenalan' itu pun meningkat cepat jadi 'sahabat' di mata Ino kala Chouji tersenyum lebar pada anak lainnya dan berujar pelan, "Aku sedang berkenalan dengan Ino. Kau juga harus mengenalnya, Shikamaru."

Saat itu juga Ino merasa bahwa ia akan cocok dengan kedua orang ini. Dan firasatnya memang tidak pernah salah.

-:-

Ino sama sekali tidak heran jika ia, Chouji dan Shikamaru akan terus bersama-sama hingga bertahun-tahun. Terlepas dari tradisi keluarga mereka, Ino pikir memang diantara Shikamaru dan Chouji lah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Chouji adalah biru. Ia kalem, ia memandang dunia dengan sederhana. Berbicara dengan Chouji disaat emosinya naik membuat Ino merasa lega. Chouji adalah air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Percikannya mengenai Ino, begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan.

Shikamaru adalah merah. Ia cerdas, ia penuntun sejati. Shikamaru merupakan pemimpin yang selalu bisa membawa Ino menemukan kebenaran. Berada di dekat Shikamaru membuat Ino menjadi seorang yang optimis. Shikamaru adalah bara yang menjadi cikal dari api besar nan gagah, begitu hangat dan penuh akan harapan.

Dan Ino adalah ungu. Perpaduan keduanya, jembatan segalanya. _Ino-Shika-Chou_ bukan sekedar gabungan nama, atau sebutan suatu formasi. _Ino-Shika-Chou_ adalah warna-warna yang penuh akan kenangan. Mereka bertiga adalah racun yang manis. Shikamaru membelit, Chouji menggenggam, Ino merantai. _Ino-Shika-Chou_ adalah takdir.

Jadi ketika kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya kembali ke medan perang setelah jiwa mereka sempat menghilang, Ino tak kuasa menahan air mata yang membuncah. Ia memeluk Shikamaru dan Chouji sambil menggumamkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Karena ia adalah ungu, yang tak berarti apa-apa tanpa merah dan biru.

* * *

 _ **For the Boar, Deer, and Butterfly! Long live, Ino-Shika-Chou!**_


End file.
